


pirAte TEAM

by xt1me



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Talk Like A Pirate Day.<br/>A short AU where the team are pirates</p>
            </blockquote>





	pirAte TEAM

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have come up with a 17th century substitute for jazz

The deadly assassin crept silently towards his next victim. The watchman’s vigilance was in vain as he never knew he was the Black Hand ninja’s target.

“Shut up, fool!”

Silent as a shadow the ninja crept closer.

“The only thing you creeping closer to is a pounding”

“The Black Hand ninja loomed over the unsuspecting- urk!”

“Shut your mouth fool, you ain’t no ninja”

“Realising he had been caught the cunning ninja made his swift escape”

*Bang*

*Cough cough*

“WHO LET THE FOOL GET HIS HANDS ON A SMOKE BOMB!?!”

 

Face watched amused as Murdock scrambled down the mast to get away. It looked like he was in luck, as BA seemed to decide it was more trouble then it was worth chasing after him and just yelled some more from the crow’s nest.

“You know, you might have more luck if you didn’t narrate everything out loud.”

Murdock just ginned as he dashed past; “Aw, where’s the fun in that?”

 

Hannibal chuckled as Murdock ducked into the hold, no doubt to plan the next excursion of the Black Hand ninja, and turned his attention to Face. “Well lieutenant, how are we doing?”

“Well,” Face looked back down at the pile of gold in front of that he was sorting, “taking away the half we all agreed to put aside for food and general upkeep of the ship, the percentage to set aside for any additional expenses we might need and, of course, what’s left after taxes-”

“Sails!”

BA’s shout interrupted Face’s creative accounting as they both dashed to the direction their shipwright was pointing.

“That’s navy all right.” Face said eyes squinting in the sun. “Is it-”

“Lynch.” Hannibal confirmed snapping shut his telescope and turning his back to the oncoming danger. “All right men, to you stations. Seems Lynch has gotten lonely and come for a visit. Lets give him a warm welcome.”

BA, who had climbed down from the crows nest as soon as he knew who was coming, looked at his commander’s smile and groaned. “He’s on the jazz, man”

 

Hannibal just grinned as he headed for the helm. He heard Murdock’s suggestion to send Billy to scout ahead, BA’s yell that he didn’t have a parrot and Face’s complaints about getting his new clothes ruined and laughed ‘round his cigar. A good crew, a sturdy ship and the open ocean. What more could a pirate need.

 

 

_In 1672 a crack Navel crew was sent to prison for a crime they didn’t commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum-security stockade to the high seas. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as pirates and soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire: The A-Team._

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Sep 19, 2010


End file.
